Ángel de Fuego
by Leah Augier
Summary: Verano del 2014, municipio de Suide. Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante de secundaria y detentor de graves problemas psicológicos, acaba de raptar a su compañera de clases, Sakura Haruno, junto a un segundo artífice. Mientras la joven intenta sobrevivir, Sasuke comienza a recrearse entre la crueldad y la locura; experimentando, a su vez, un amor tóxico y contradictorio por su víctima.
1. Suicida

_**•Título**_ : Ángel de Fuego.

 _ **•Pareja**_ : Sasuke y Sakura.

 _ **•Disclaimer**_ : Naruto no me pertenece. Debidos créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **•Rated**_ : M [Mature — +18]

 _ **•Advertencias**_ : Sangre. Violencia alta. Lenguaje vulgar. Contenido sexual alto. Maltrato. Abusos sexuales y muerte de personajes.

 _ **•Nota**_ : Detalles extensos sobre esta historia al final del primer capítulo.

* * *

 _ **«Todo el mundo sabe bien que no hay salida**_

 _ **Somos suicidas, y es la verdad.»**_

 **Suicida** **— Charly García.**

* * *

 **Número 1.**

 **—Suicida—**

La madrugada aún era temprana en el instante en que abandoné mi vivienda y emprendí la cotidiana travesía hacia la instalación de mi instituto. El cielo, desplegándose por sobre mi figura y abrazando a la ciudad de Suide con sus extremos, todavía albergaba parte de la lobreguez del firmamento nocturno en la mayor parte de su prolongación. Un gran número de estrellas embellecían sus porciones, mientras que la Luna ya andaba marchándose por el nordeste y cediendo su puesto al Sol nuevamente.

Tras el transcurso de una hora —a la que empleé en la tarea de conducirme hacia mi destino—, ahora el cielo exhibe la claridad del día por completo. Las calles resplandecen por el fulgor del Sol, y gozan del ajetreado movimiento de los habitantes que las recorren.

El rocío matutino se desplaza por la atmósfera, desciende por encima de mi cabeza y acaricia mis facciones. Despliego mi lengua, la envuelvo entre mis labios y bebo del rocío que los corona; es dulce, como el agua de los manantiales. Sabe a flores, o las flores saben a rocío.

Traslado mi mano derecha hacia mi rostro y, con la punta de mis dedos, palpo el chichón que emerge en la zona baja de mi cabeza. La noche anterior había sido un espanto, y a su vez, un gran jolgorio: a eso de las 21:00 de la noche, mi padre me había atrapado frente al aparador que se encuentra en el living de la casa. En los estantes de tal mueble, él almacena una surtida cantidad de libros; algunos de ellos exponen varias ilustraciones entre sus páginas, ampliamente interesantes y que me incitan a tomar unas tijeras, recortarlas y guardármelas para mí mismo. En los cajones, él también guarda diversos objetos; algunos muy grandes, otros más pequeños, todos provocan que mis dedos cosquilleen al querer tomarlos y apropiármelos. Y también, como un factor inolvidable, en el primer cajón del lado izquierdo del aparador él guarda su pistola; es pesada, yo mismo la sostuve en varias ocasiones. Se la entregaron a mi padre tras recibirse como policía, en un pasado muy remoto y en el que yo aún no existía.

Es linda; sin embargo, nunca alojé la ilusión de apropiármela. Sería un _suicida_ si pensara en el simple hecho de llevar a cabo tal acción, un suicida como cada persona que habita esta ciudad.

Pero iré directamente al punto: en tal noche, me encontraba yo abstraído en la labor de inhalar el aroma de uno de los vinos que mi padre conserva dentro del aparador, bebiendo de su contenido en exiguas oportunidades. Siempre agradó a mi olfato el aroma del vino; huele a uvas rellenas con alcohol, o las uvas rellenas con alcohol huelen a vino. Mi padre, al reparar en mis acciones, me amonestó inmediatamente, e insultó con tal rabia y locura que logró estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Yo solté el vino: su envase se estrelló contra el suelo prontamente, el líquido que almacenaba se expandió por las baldosas del piso y empapó la tela de mis zapatillas. Mi padre continuó blasfemando y maldiciéndome entre sonoras exclamaciones. Yo aún temblaba; sabía que era necesario que empezara a movilizarme y limpiara aquel desorden, pero cada fracción de mi cuerpo estaba empeñada en mantenerse rígida.

Escasos segundos después, sentí el encuentro de un objeto de cristal contra la parte baja de mi cabeza. Un agudo dolor en dicha zona me aconteció tras esto, la estabilidad de mis piernas comenzó a debilitarse y, finalmente, desfallecí allí mismo, en el suelo del living. Recuperé la conciencia un par de horas más tarde: ahora, me hallaba recostado en mi cama, con aquel nuevo chichón coronado de sangre seca y siendo presionado contra mi almohada. Mi padre me había retirado los zapatos antes de instalarme allí, pero no había intentado retirarme la herida que me hizo. Nunca lo haría. Y mucho menos desde que repetí primer año de secundaria el año pasado —aún cuando esto ocurrió porque él me obligó a dejar de presentarme a clases—. Llegué a sentirme como un bobo por aquel percance. Un retrasado, como esos fenómenos de ojos rasgados a los que les es imposible componer una mísera frase que sea coherente. Mi padre ocasionaba que yo me sintiera así, como aquellos retrasados, y anhelaba el poder golpearle con uno de sus vinos por eso.

La cabeza continúa palpitándome a causa de las finas y agudas descargas de dolor que la herida envía constantemente. Con la palma de mi mano, procedo a comprimir el chichón con la máxima fuerza que me es posible. Intensas y prolongadas ráfagas de dolor acometen a la parte trasera de mi cabeza, se despliegan por ambos costados de esta y culminan su recorrido en mi frente. El dolor me mantiene alerta y me colma de adrenalina; el dolor no sabe a nada, y no tendría por qué hacerlo. Sin embargo, puedo vincularlo con varios hechos y acontecimientos ocurridos en mi vida.

Separo mi mano de la zona afectada y elevo ligeramente mi rostro. Inspecciono indiferentemente el área en que me encuentro: se trata de una carretera aislada del centro de la ciudad, encontrándose situada al sur de tal sector. Mis piernas circulan por una estrecha vereda dispuesta al costado derecho de la carretera; una extensa retahíla de frondosos árboles y pequeños arbustos erige entre ambos espacios, mientras que a mi costado derecho se reparten varios apartamentos y negocios. Compartiendo el mismo lugar por el que camino, hay únicamente dos personas.

La ampliación de la vereda se mantuvo por unos cuantos metros más; hasta que, nuevamente, concluyó en una esquina de la cuadra. Tras arribar en dicho lugar, detengo momentáneamente mi marcha y aguardo hasta que el semáforo vuelva a dar luz verde. Una vez que tal cambio se origina, procedo a reanudar mi avance.

Cruzo la carretera, en dirección hacia la próxima cuadra. El fulgor del Sol, pleno y cálido como es costumbre a estas horas de la mañana, se extinguió súbitamente; las nubes del cielo se concentraron en torno al Sol y le obstruyeron el camino, privando a los surtidos sectores de Suide de su grato resplandor. Una gélida ventisca acontece tras esto, colisiona contra mi figura y ocasiona que mis extremidades oscilen con insistencia. Pronostico, tras advertir la transformación del clima, que el buen tiempo que hacía se ha echado a perder y pronto vendrá una tormenta.

Después de atravesar la ruta y llegar a la esquina, me percato del acercamiento de una nueva persona al lugar en el que estoy: en esta oportunidad, se trata de una niña; que, por lo que puedo llegar a deducir en base a las características de su cuerpo, tendría dos años menos que mi edad: doce años. Sus piernas trotan ligeramente por la vereda instaurada a mi derecha, aproximándose hacia mí sin premura y haciendo danzar a los cabellos de su prolongada melena en el proceso.

Finalmente, ella aborda a la vereda en que me hallo. Al tenerla ampliamente próxima a mi cuerpo, soy capaz de examinarla a grandes dimensiones: el vestuario que lleva puesto está constituido por una camiseta blanca sin ningún detalle, pantalones pescadores color gris y desgastados en la zona de las rodillas, zapatillas de cuerina bordó y una mochila con diversas estampas plasmadas en su tela. Es considerablemente flaca y pequeña; según lo que alcanzo a calcular, su estatura frisaría los 1.50 cm; lo que daría como resultado una diferencia de 25 centímetros entre ambos. Aún así, tengo en cuenta que soy yo el que posee una altura inusual entre los demás varones de mi edad, por lo que considero que es normal el hecho de que los demás jóvenes me parezcan pequeños en demasía

Renuevo mi caminata, acompañando los pasos de aquella extraña muchacha y alargando la tarea de apreciar la complexión de su figura: como comenté, es muy delgada. Su torso es fino y detenta una cintura sumamente holgada, de curvas casi inexistentes y rozando lo llano. De este cuelgan dos bracitos, débiles y menudos como las ramas de un árbol en Invierno, coronados con albugínea nieve en representación a la piel que los envuelve. Aparentan ser tan frágiles, que juraría que mis dedos serían capaces de grabarles purpúreos cardenales con el más mínimo apretón. Sus piernas y su culo, imitando las mismas propiedades de su torso, son totalmente planos y no poseen encanto alguno.

No es el modelo de cuerpo que acostumbro a encontrar en las páginas de pornografía o revistas eróticas; en tales medios, las mujeres suelen ser rubias y detentan unas figuras desmesuradamente esbeltas. Siempre se hallan maquilladas y la mayor porción de ellas tienen bronceado. Pero, nuevamente, tengo en cuenta el factor de que estoy analizando el insulso cuerpo de una niña de, por lo menos, doce años, por lo que me dispongo a abandonar tales comparaciones y enfocarme en _ella_.

Habré de esclarecer que su cuerpo no me es desagradable en absoluto. La extraña chiquita, de figura plana y aspecto insignificante, en comparación al de aquellas mujeres hechas para el goce; logró que una insólita excitación asaltara a mis sentidos tras contemplarla, dejándome ampliamente acalorado y con pensamientos e ideas perversas aflorando en mi conciencia.

Sin embargo, su figura no fue lo que más agradó a mis pupilas en el instante en que ellas le examinaron. Fue sino una particularidad más insustancial entre aquellas, abundantemente más llamativas, que las féminas detentan: se trata de su cabello. Un prolongado manto de apariencia exótica y textura semejante a la del terciopelo, elaborado con lacios mechones de cabello color rosado, de los que el viento se encarga de columpiar libremente entre sus espacios. Mis ojos nunca habrían de asistir a una visión siquiera similar a aquella en el pasado; nunca habrían de contemplar algo tan hermoso y perfecto como lo sería el cabello de esa niña. Tintado con el pigmento de los pétalos de las rosas e idéntico a todo aquello que siempre soñé, únicamente que no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Tan insólitamente perfecto que logra asustarme. Aquella chiquita me satisface, y soy consciente de que sería capaz de continuar haciéndolo en otras circunstancias. Aún cuando no he tenido la oportunidad de examinar sus facciones, mi corazón se encuentra convencido de que la quiero a _ella_. Deseo poseerla en surtidos aspectos, pero los primordiales son estos próximos: quiero que sea mi primera novia, mi primer beso y mi primera relación sexual. Que me enseñe las tetas como aquellas ordinarias y exquisitas damas de las revistas y películas pornográficas, me ofrezca el placer de permitirme estar cercano a su cuerpo y su cabello, y me jure —cuantas veces sea necesario— que podré apropiarme de ella sin el temor de que algún tercero intente arrebatármela.

Súbitamente, contengo mis reflexiones y me dispongo a elaborar mis próximos propósitos. Puesto que, tras haber decidido hacer mía a aquella chiquita, comprendo que es momento de fraguar algún plan para cumplir mi meta.

Segundos después, idea alguna logra formarse en mi mente, por lo que resuelvo abandonar aquello y emplear, en su lugar, al natural impulso de mi carácter: produzco un movimiento hacia delante con mis piernas, descartando la distancia que se imponía entre ambos y reuniendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Al gozar de su cercanía, soy capaz de experimentar diversas sensaciones usando a mis sentidos: mi nariz acoge el intenso aroma a miel y manzana que su cabellera desprende, mis ojos admiran el panorama que la parte trasera de su silueta me obsequia; y mi tacto, rebosante del anhelo de poder tocarla, se encarga de recoger una pequeña mecha de su abundante melena.

Sin embargo, para mi propia decepción, el deleite de poseerla arrimada a mi torso se extendió por un reducido instante más. La joven acabó reparando en mi presencia, giró ligeramente la posición de su rostro y procedió a avivar, con discreta prisa, la velocidad de sus pasos, aventajándome por unos cuantos metros de distancia y rechazando vilmente mi compañía.

Un doloroso nudo es concebido en mi garganta, se oprime en torno a esta y me impide el poder producir sonido alguno. La temperatura de mi cuerpo desciende, mientras que mis pensamientos —y algunas inciertas voces internas— se congregan en mi mente con la intención de realizar todo tipo de comentarios denigrantes y acusatorios hacia aquella joven. Les ignoro, sin duda alguna, y como acostumbro a hacer siempre; ellos son yo, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco lo son. Y para cerciorarme de que no acudirán nuevamente a mi mente, sacudo la cabeza con insistencia y le atizo un puñado de golpes al chichón de la noche pasada.

Tras recuperar la serenidad en mi estado, me preparo para proseguir con las acciones que aún tengo planeadas. Después de todo, aún teniendo en cuenta la respuesta negativa que ella tuvo al percatarse de mi proximidad, soy consciente de que aquello no es un motivo válido para rendirme tan fácilmente y aparentar que la fascinación que siento por ella ya no existe.

Así, pues, acelero nuevamente mi caminata, vuelvo a estabilizarla tras presentarme frente a la parte trasera de su cuerpo, y tras esto, aproximo nuestros cuerpos con medida prudencia. Inmediatamente, logro percibir su reacción ante nuestra nueva cercanía; un súbito temblor nace en la punta de sus pies y concluye entre sus hombros, ocasionando que su estabilidad decaiga ligeramente. Por mi parte, me ofrezco a gozar de su cercanía con la primera acción que asiste a mis pensamientos: le tomo del cabello con mi mano derecha, circundando la anchura de su melena entre mis dedos. Es tan ligero y suave, que inclusive el compararlo con el terciopelo es insuficiente. Tan magistral y espléndido, que podría jurar, sin lugar a dudas, que el suave tacto de las alas de los ángeles continuaría siendo un rival ridículo para él.

 _¡Esta perra nefasta es lo que siempre quisiste, hombre! Haz algo con eso que tienes entre los dedos, no seas mogólico._

Sin meditarlo en lo más mínimo, me dispongo a realizar la sugerencia que una de mis voces me ha hecho. Ajusto el cabello de la muchacha entre mis dedos y procedo a jalarlo hacia atrás, con toda la fuerza que me es posible y empleando la rabia más intensa que alcanzo a liberar. Le tiro del cabello como si tuviera la intención de separárselo de la cabeza, arrancárselo del cuero cabelludo y _guardármelo para mí mismo_.

La cabeza de la muchacha vuelca su posición hacia atrás; su rostro, ahora, se halla apuntando hacia el cielo y plenamente visible para mis pupilas. Sin embargo, la expresión de angustia y espanto que detenta me estorba para poder saber cómo es cuando tiene un aspecto más tranquilo.

Ella comienza a gritar y removerse, en un inútil y frustrado intento de lograr desprenderse de mi agarre. A continuación, un profundo desconsuelo es incorporado a su reacción; amplia cuantía de lágrimas es liberada por sus ojos, estas desciende por las dos prominentes y albinas colinas que tiene como mejillas, empapan su rostro y acaban extraviándose en su cuello. La piel que reviste su rostro adquiere un fogoso color carmesí, mientras que sus facciones se encuentran contraídas en una expresión de severo dolor y angustia.

 _Son sólo lágrimas y expresiones. La gente miente todo el tiempo a través de ellas. ¡Sí, lo hacen! Te engañan tanto, quieren que sientas pena por ellos poniéndote esas caras de perritos. ¡Al Diablo con sus caras y los putos perritos! Todo es mentira, chico._

Sus chillidos son condenadamente violentos y afilados, acuden dolorosamente a mis tímpanos y perturban a mis sentidos, acabando por enervar mi paciencia. Finalmente, me resuelvo a capturar las muñecas de sus brazos con mi mano izquierda, arrebatándole la posibilidad de defenderse. Retiro el aprisionamiento en el que tenía a su cabello, y una vez desocupada mi mano derecha, la elevo hacia su rostro y envuelvo mi palma sobre la superficie de sus labios. El encierro al que los reduzco es férreo e inquebrantable; las puntas de mis dedos descansan sobre sus mejillas, oprimen estrechamente los costados de su mandíbula y terminan cosechando buenos resultados: ella continúa sollozando, aún así, las protestas que emitía finalmente han concluido. Asimismo, sucede con sus previos forcejeos; la fuerza de mis manos, empleada en la tarea de oprimir sólidamente sus muñecas, consiguió que los constantes manotazos que intentaba propinarme fueran reprimidos. Ahora, su cuerpo se halla en templada quietud, reposando ligeramente la zona alta de su espalda en mi torso y provocando que mis pensamientos —en ese punto, totalmente desequilibrados— volvieran a mitigarse.

Sin embargo, en una nueva ocasión, la circunstancia se me escapó de las manos. Con una de sus piernas, ella logró descargarme una enérgica patada en la ingle, tan veloz e imprevista que no pude alcanzar a interrumpirla. El dolor del golpe se establece en mis testículos, recorre mis caderas y asciende a mis riñones. Mis brazos, sintiéndose flácidos y débiles, acaban rindiéndose y deciden soltar a la muchacha. El equilibrio de mis piernas comienza a consumirse, y no demoro mucho en terminar desplomándome en mis rodillas, sintiendo y estando concentrado únicamente en el agónico dolor de aquella patada.

Percibo a la niña marchándose, a toda prisa, del sector en el que estoy, incorporando una porción de distancia más entre nosotros con cada pisada que sus piernas elaboran. El daño del golpe continúa aquejándome, los poros de mi rostro expulsan sudor frío y mi garganta desata una larga retahíla de gruñido y quejidos, a los cuales acontecen diversos improperios.

Tras la sucesión de unos cuantos segundos, la aflicción que habría de padecer sigue manifestándose. Y sin embargo, aún con esto, soy incapaz de abandonar el pensamiento de que aquella hermosa perra continúa distanciándose de la vereda en que me encuentro, escapando de mi existencia y todo lo que ella conlleva; soy consciente de que no quiero perderla, no quiero que ella se escape, por lo que ignoro el dolor y me sirvo de la fuerza que aún detento para ponerme de pie.

Tal acción demandó un gran empeño, pues mis piernas flojeaban en algunos instantes y ocasionaban que trastabillara continuamente. Pero, sin la intención de rendirme, me mantuve en pie y conseguí emprender mi marcha. Mis primeros movimientos fueron lentos e inconstantes; hasta que, finalmente, el dolor en mi pelvis se desvaneció por completo y el ritmo de mi caminata retornó a su estado mesurado. Cuando me sentí dispuesto, transformé mi ligera marcha en una presurosa corrida y emprendí la persecución de aquella chica.

Mis piernas elaboran las pisadas más amplias que la longitud de estas me permite. Después de realizar un corto recorrido, atravieso enteramente la vereda y procedo a trasladarme por la ruta que me separa de la cuadra contigua. Una vez allí, los buenos resultados de mi esfuerzo se manifiestan: transitando por el centro de la cuadra, se halla la joven de cabellera rosada. Su ritmo, aún siendo presuroso, no lograría jamás ponerse a la altura del que yo manejo, por lo que tengo la certeza de que lograré aventajarla y _volver a capturarla_. Como si ella interpretara el papel de un pequeño y desvalido ciervo, y yo el de un iracundo y peligroso lobo salvaje. La diferencia es que, refutando las creencias que el ciervito posee, yo no quiero comérmela ni violentarla; sólo quiero tenerla por un prolongado rato, y que los dos disfrutemos de la compañía del contrario plenamente.

Continúo persiguiendo a la muchacha con obsesivo apremio. Mi cuerpo se opone totalmente a aceptar la opción de suspender mi marcha, aún si tal pausa sólo se prolonga por un corto lapso de segundos. Corro a una velocidad extraordinariamente alta, distanciándome momentáneamente de mi figura humana y trasladando mi espíritu al cuerpo de aquel lobo; un animal libre y perfecto, capaz de recorrer surtidos bosques e ir cazando ciervitos mediante el trayecto. Corro para cazarla, y expresarle el sinfín de sentimientos que aún siguen compareciendo en mi cabeza. Decirle todo aquello que no le diría a ninguna otra persona, a excepción de ella. Quiero… deseo.

Mientras cumplo la tarea de dirigirme hacia mi anhelado objetivo, comienzo a experimentar una repentina alteración en la condición de mi cuerpo. Una lacerante opresión se instala en mi pecho, provocando que un vigoroso dolor se esparza por tal zona y me aqueje con violencia. A continuación, inhalar oxígeno se vuelve complicado; el aire en mis pulmones es exiguo y mi respiración se muestra inconstante y escasa, produciéndose con gran diferencia de tiempo entre cada inspiración que doy y sonando de manera semejante a un silbido. Jadeo inconscientemente, intentando atrapar todo el oxígeno que me sea posible. Tras esto, una tos asciende por mi garganta y es liberada por mis labios instantáneamente. Súbitas ansias de echarme a llorar me acometen; sé qué es aquello que le pasa a mi cuerpo, y lo aborrezco de una forma insana. Aborrezco retornar a mi auténtico cuerpo. Ya no soy el lobo que mora entre los bosques, nuevamente soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Me abstengo de dar pie a cualquier tipo de asunto secundario. Únicamente me dedico a ocuparme de mi cuerpo, y todo aquello que él me solicita. Así, paralizo mi marcha en una nueva oportunidad, retiro la mochila de mis hombros y procedo a buscar el _puff_ ¹ dentro de los bolsillos de dicho elemento.

Renunciando a la idea de que podré llegar a atraparla, elevo la posición de mi semblante para observar, por última vez, a la chiquita. Ella, serena como aquellos ciervitos que trotan despreocupadamente por los boscajes, ya anda marchándose de la vereda en otra ocasión, optando por cruzar la ruta que se dispone a mi izquierda y dirigirse, probablemente, al centro de la ciudad. Y así lo hace, sin embargo, antes me observa; sus ojos acaban descubriéndome, demoran un breve instante en la labor de examinarme, para después apartarse bruscamente y enfocarse en otro panorama.

Ella comienza a marcharse, prescindiendo de mi compañía y abandonándome en aquella vereda. Con un ataque de asma arremetiendo contra mi sistema y una reciente ira naciendo dentro de mí. —¡Puta de mierda! —exclamo, de manera abrupta y con la voz más estable que la condición de mi cuerpo me concede. Las palabras se derraman inconscientemente de mis labios, henchidas de rabia y con el fin de hacerle sentir inquieta y ofendida.

Aún así, mis intensiones no lograron ser exitosas, puesto que ella ya no se encuentra asistente dentro de aquella avenida. Sus piernas, posiblemente, se hallen trasladándola hacia un lugar completamente apartado de aquel al que yo me dirijo. Un lugar al que no podré acudir en ninguna oportunidad.

Finalmente, encuentro el puff dentro de uno de los bolsillos internos de mi mochila. Lo tomo entre mi palma derecha, agito el envase unas cuantas veces, y tras esto, lo elevo hacia mi boca; produzco una profunda exhalación y procedo a posicionar, frente a mis labios, la boquilla del inhalador. A continuación, elaboro el extenso y complicado procedimiento que habría de emplear en cada situación semejante a esta.

Minutos previos, mi estado retorna a su anterior condición serena y saludable, pero el perjuicio y la humillación que habría de ocasionarme aquel suceso continúa perturbándome. El asma es un enfermedad desgarradora y espantosa. Habría de adquirirla mediante la herencia sanguínea de mi _querida madre_ , estoy convencido de aquello; puesto que, aún cuando no he vuelto a verla desde el tiempo en que contaba con siete años, guardo diversos recuerdos vinculados con ella. Y en algunos de estos, ella se presenta portando un inhalador entre sus manos.

Introduzco el puff dentro del bolsillo de mi mochila. Le cierro la cremallera y la acomodo entre mis hombros. Me consagro a meditar, brevemente, sobre aquello que transcurrió esta mañana; en cómo me reuní con la mujer de mi vida, cómo ella se rehusó a aceptar mi compañía, y cómo acabó alejándose de mí perpetuamente. Aún la desprecio por aquello, por haberse encontrado conmigo en aquella vereda y adherido reciamente a mis pensamientos. Por haber estado ahí, y no en otro sector, en alguna otra ciudad.

Sin embargo, no intranquilizo a mi conciencia con aquellos asuntos, puesto que estoy enteramente seguro de que volveré a encontrarla. Incluso soy capaz de sentir al momento próximo a su aparición y evidente frente a mis ojos. Mientras tanto, a cada instante, existirá esta maldita distancia entre nosotros. El lobo conducirá sus pasos hacia el destino que le espera, impaciente y encandilado por aquellos porvenires.

* * *

El ritmo en el que habrían de acontecer las horas de aquella madrugada fue veloz e imperceptible, la fresca y temprana mañana entintó sus estructuras con las coloridas matices de la tarde; y de esta forma, más temprano de lo pronosticado, logré sobrellevar el tormento que las clases representan en mi vida y trasladarme hacia la última hora de estudios.

La materia en que me encuentro ahora es Geografía; sin embargo, semejante a como habría de obrar en las precedentes materias, no brindo ni la más mínima atención a las lecciones que la profesora distribuye, ampliamente aburridas y, bajo mi criterio, innecesarias para el uso cotidiano. Después de todo, ¿de qué habría de servirme el comprender los tipos de placas litosféricas? Aquello era una completa ridiculez, todo lo vinculado a los estudios lo era. No existe un fin oculto tras ellos, no hay nada; una vez finalizados tus estudios, te entregan tu diploma, una módica medalla como distintivo de gratitud y, finalmente, te dan una palmadita en la espalda y te envían a casa.

Mi padre, en una pretérita circunstancia, habría de expresarme que los estudios son uno de los procederes que el gobierno emplea en los jóvenes para amaestrarlos. _Hacen que actúes como ellos, como haría un domador con su chimpancé de circo. Quieren que bailes al son de sus mierdas, mientras mueven un plátano frente a tus ojos. Yo pasé por eso, pero nunca les di el condenado baile que querían,_ observó mi padre. Su dicción era severa, transmitiéseme amplia convicción y orgullo. Y, a su vez, la total certeza de que yo tampoco bailaría al son de aquella mierda. A mí nadie me dominaría.

Así, respaldando las enseñanzas de mi padre, rechazo todo asunto relacionado con los estudios y, en su reemplazo, invierto el tiempo en admirar el panorama dispuesto a mi derecha. En tal sector, erige la pared principal del salón de clases; los blancos metros de su extensión contienen, en su extremo izquierdo, la puerta de entrada, y junto a esta, tres ventanas, de las que solamente las divide un metro de distancia entre ellas. Mi escritorio, afortunadamente, se halla a la par de una de esas ventanas, por lo que puedo contemplar el exterior del salón y, de esta forma, moderar mi aburrimiento. Sin embargo, siempre hay un factor que lo frustra todo: el sector al que las ventanas brindan acceso es el pasillo del instituto, un panorama enteramente simple y monótono para mis ojos.

Me habría encantado escaparme del instituto; y sé que elaborar tal acción habría sido ridículamente sencillo. Me he fugado del instituto en innumerables ocasiones. La experiencia, siempre, se encuentra acompañada de una inmensa e indescriptible adrenalina, comparable a la que experimenté en la primera vez que consumí un cigarrillo. ¡Aquella basura me agitó un montón! Pero la experiencia fue una de las más deliciosas que he tenido. Así, también, he llegado a escaparme de mi hogar por las noches, con el fin de _elevarme hacia la cima de lo más alto_. Sin embargo, mi padre se pone como una cabra cuando me encuentra haciendo de las mías; ya sea escaparme del instituto o de la perra casa, habré de recibir una paliza si él me encuentra en eso. Y mentira alguna que salga de mis labios podría socorrerme.

Aquellas protestas silenciosas e internas fueron despojadas de sentido alguno en el momento en que mis ojos advirtieron el traslado de dos personas por el pasillo, pasando frente a la ventana que me corresponde y, finalmente, ocultándose tras una porción del sector a la que mis ojos no consiguen abordar. Aún así, las singulares características de una de esas dos personas lograron ser retenidas en mis retinas: son las de aquella muchacha. La exquisita mujercita de ensueño con la que habría de relacionarme en la madrugada de este mismo día.

Sin embargo, aquello era imposible. Ella no podía encontrarse aquí.

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas en el instante en que la puerta del salón fue abierta. A continuación, la directora del instituto surge en la entrada y procede a conducir sus pasos hacia el centro del aula, elabora un ademán con la mano izquierda y, con esto, ocasiona que la persona que le acompañaba también se adentrara dentro del salón de estudio.

Es _ella_. Se trata de _ella_. Para mi propia dicha, la visión de mis ojos no habría de brindarme una imagen falsa de la aparición de aquella muchacha, alimentada por el natural deseo de volver a encontrármela. El aspecto que presenta es impecable y exquisito, semejante al que portaría, horas previas, en el instante en que ambos nos encontramos en aquella retirada vereda. Ella fue hermosa a cada instante, perpetuamente perfecta ante la percepción de mis pupilas, incluso en el momento en que procedió a partir de la zona y abandonarme por completo, trotando por las rutas como un pequeño gatito callejero, totalmente libre y dispuesto a encontrar un nuevo tarro de basura en el que hurgar por comida.

Aún no olvido que yo tuve que interpretar aquel papel por su culpa, que yo fui aquel tarro de basura; sin embargo, prescindo de tales rencorosas reflexiones por el momento, puesto que la muchacha se encuentra _aquí_. De alguna forma, por algún extraño y venturoso motivo, ella se encuentra dentro de mi instituto, confinada en el mismo salón en el que yo estoy, desprendida de mi cercanía únicamente por exiguos metros de distancia. Siendo hermosa, permaneciendo perfecta y hermosa; su rostro, sereno y cálido anteriormente, ahora se halla ampliamente sombrío y demacrado, como si se le hubiera muerto la mascota el día pasado y aún no lograra quitárselo de la cabeza. Aún así, continúa siendo preciosa, tan próxima y cálida a mi cuerpo que mi cuerpo tirita de inquietud y excitación, provocada por la intimidad que el asunto encierra.

Yo habría de afirmar, horas atrás, que ella y yo volveríamos a encontrarnos. Pero la prontitud del momento en que aquello se efectuó me dejó pasmado. Desconozco cómo tendría que reaccionar ante esto; pero, ¡qué más da! El destino siempre es favorable con aquellas personas que lo merecemos.

—Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas —saluda la directora, preservando en su semblante la misma severidad con la que habría de acceder al salón. —No se paren, quédense en sus asientos. Sólo vine a compartirles un par de palabras, y presentarles a esta personita —adiciona, extendiendo sus palmas y señalando, con estas, a la chiquita de cabellera rosada y rostro de mocosa desamparada. —Cariño, ¿quieres presentarte? —interroga, descendiendo el volumen de su voz y arrimando sus labios al oído derecho de la nombrada. Tras esto, la mocosa de cabellera rosada procede a rechazar la propuesta ofrecida, produciendo un simple movimiento con la cabeza. —¿No quieres? No hay problema, yo te presento.

El torso de la directora retorna a su posición recta y rígida. A continuación, acomoda sus palmas por encima de los hombros de la niña y se dispone a continuar con la prolongación de sus palabras. —Bueno, chicos, ella es Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Su familia acaba de mudarse a Suide hace muy pocos días, y... bueno, como supondrán, empezará a cursar en nuestro instituto. Por favor, ¡más que nada para los varones del fondo! Les pido que sean muy buenos compañeros con ella, la traten de la misma forma en que tratarían al amigo de toda la vida, la contengan y, sobre todo, la hagan sentir bienvenida —nuevamente, la directora suspende su diálogo. Tras unos cuantos segundos, emprende su reanudación: —Les explico. Esta mañana, a Sakura le robaron la mochila cuando estaba dirigiéndose al instituto. Ella tuvo que desviarse del camino porque un hombre, con el que se cruzó mientras caminaba, la violentó e intentó retenerla. Fue a parar al centro de la ciudad, desconociendo todas las avenidas por las que cruzaba, totalmente desvalida… fue allá donde le robaron. ¡Una situación horrible! ¡Despreciable y horrible!

Su nombre es _Sakura_. El nombre de la muchacha de la vereda, de la perra de cuerpo escuálido y pequeño, semejante al de un ciervo famélico, es Sakura. Es bonito —me encuentro convencido de que todo aquello vinculado a ella lo es—, sin embargo, el nombre suyo no es de mi interés en absoluto. ¿Por qué me habría de importar cómo carajos se llama? Decirle _chiquita_ por el resto de mi vida habría sido suficiente. Por otra parte, ¡con dos huevos, ella le relató a la puta directora nuestro _pequeño_ percance! Bien, si consigue rememorarme, habré de intimidarla, o proporcionarle una linda bofetada en el par de tiernas y robustas mejillas que su rostro detenta. Quedará mansita, es impensable que un ciervo se conceda la dicha de ser salvaje cuando se encuentra frente a un lobo.

—¡Qué bárbaro! —exclama, en esta ocasión, la profesora de Geografía. —Hay tanta inseguridad en estos días. Yo no le recomendaría a los padres que permitan a sus hijos ir solos a la escuela, ¿no cree usted? Son presas fáciles, como esta pobre criatura… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? ¿Sakura? —interroga. La muchacha afirma a su pregunta. —Por cierto, ¡a mí no me avisaron de que vendría una nueva alumna! Bueno; bienvenida, corazón. Ay, te ves muy triste y cansada. Pobrecita.

—¡Profe! —uno de los compañeros con los que comparto oxígeno, Naruto Uzumaki, eleva el brazo derecho para demandar el beneficio de la palabra. Una criatura desagradable, sus labios desprenden cada sarta de tonterías, con sólo escucharle llegas a suponer que posee algún tipo de retraso. Haría una exquisita salsa de barbacoa con las neuronas derretidas que aloja dentro de la cabeza. —Si le robaron, ¿por qué no llamó a la policía? Digo, no es una nena, puede hacer esas cosas por sí misma.

Detestable retrasado mental. Las personas como él deberían elaborar una extensa fila y aguardar a ser fusiladas. Una por una, desmoronando sus pútridos y execrables cuerpos en el suelo y sometiéndose a ser devorados por insectos y animales salvajes. Sin embargo, eso no sucederá; Uzumaki continuará vivo, siendo la mierda popular del instituto y alargando sus alardeos por ser el mejor en los deportes que practica. Yo mismo me encargaría de acabar con su suplicio.

—¡¿Y con qué teléfono pretenderás tú que llame a la policía?! Digo, el suyo estaba en la mochila que le robaron. ¡Y, por obvias razones, ella no se animó a pedir el teléfono de alguien para llamar! —amonesta la directora, incrementando ampliamente el tono de su voz y observando al citado con austeridad. —Y otra cosa, les acabo de solicitar a todos que sean buenos compañeros con la nueva alumna, ¡y usted lo primero que hace es juzgarla! Más vale que se calle y esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Tras esto, un estricto silencio se esparce por cada fracción del aula de estudios. La profesora de Geografía, quien habría de desprenderse de su asiento en el instante en que la directora irrumpió en el salón, regresa a su escritorio y vuelve a acomodarse en él. —Bueno, Sakura, ¡bienvenida, de parte de todos! Vete a sentar en el escritorio libre que más te agrade. Consagraremos unos minutos a presentártenos a ti, ¿te parece?

La joven aludida elabora un desganado meneo con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. A continuación, la directora libera los hombros de la niña del agarre con el que los sostenía. Vira el rostro hacia donde se encuentra la profesora, y le enuncia lo próximo: —Ya llamé a los padres de Sakura para que vengan a buscarla. No creo que tarden mucho, una hora, como máximo. Mientras tanto, sí, estaría buenísimo que se presenten a ella, vayan formando un buen ambiente entre todos —la observación de la directora se desplazó por la extensión del salón, al llegar a la última oración. Al finalizar, su cuerpo vuelve a inclinarse y sus labios le musitan lo siguiente a la chiquita: —Yo ya me voy yendo, ¿quieres algo más? ¿No hay problema si te dejo ahora? —la mocosa vuelve a negar. ¿Ella también opinará que esa vieja es una cargosa? —Bueno. Entonces ve haciendo lo que la profesora te pidió.

 _Sakura_ , la deslumbrante y repulsiva perra barata, gata salvaje de uñas punzantes y neuronas exiguas, reanuda el desplazamiento de sus piernas por el suelo del salón, orientándolas hacia el escritorio disponible que más se le apetezca.

Y precisamente, tratándose de una casualidad ampliamente práctica y fortuna, el banco dispuesto a mi costado izquierdo está desocupado, habiendo otros dos puestos detentando el mismo estado y establecidos en un sector más profundo del salón. Tras percatarme de esto, me entrego a un intenso estado de impaciencia y excitación. Mis antebrazos, ajustados sobre las orillas de mi escritorio, se estremecen entre graves avalanchas de escalofríos, provocados por la emoción, los nervios, la exasperación, el rencor, el querer, ¡por un gran conjunto de sentimientos! Las palmas de mis manos sufren un prolongado escozor, como si decenas de alfileres me pincharan por debajo de la piel que las reviste. Los poros de mi anatomía expulsan sudor frío y mis piernas trastabillan de forma insistente. Experimento una repentina ascendencia en el nivel de mi temperatura, la carne de cada fracción de mi cuerpo se abrasa lentamente, ¡me siento fatal! Quiero que esto acabe, que escoja un condenado banco. Que escoja el que se encuentra junto al mío. ¿Qué harás, mocosa, perra, gata callejera?

 _Ella escogerá el escritorio que está junto a ti_. Una de mis voces ha procedido a manifestarse. ¿Es cierto lo que dices? Ustedes lo saben todo, ¡dime que es cierto!

 _No. ¡Sasuke, dile que aleje su asqueroso culo de nosotros! Ella no es para ti, hermano. Vamos, hombre, nosotros sabemos lo que pasará después de esto. Lo sabemos todo._

Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde. La naturaleza egoísta y caprichosa de mi carácter optó por ignorar las prevenciones que mis voces habrían de formularme; y, como consecuencia, también optó por despejarle el camino al destino y todo porvenir que le acompañara, sin importarle si estos son tan infortunios como mis voces me advirtieron.

Finalmente, ella _está aquí_. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, comenzará a cursar sus estudios dentro de mi instituto, le entregaron la oportunidad de escoger en qué escritorio sentarse, y ella procedió a escoger el que se encuentra junto al mío. El interior del salón se recrea entre las penumbras, mientras que el rostro de ella continúa apuntando hacia el suelo; teniendo en cuenta estos factores, supongo que aún no habrá de reconocerme. El tiempo es amplio como lo es el mundo, el tiempo siempre habrá de encontrarse a mi favor.

La muchacha acomoda su figura sobre el banco que ha escogido. Coloca sus brazos por encima de su escritorio, entrecruza los dedos de sus manos y adhiere las orillas de sus piernas con firmeza, modosita y distinguida como una señorita.

Las malignas e insufribles voces continúan manifestándose en el interior de mi conciencia. Son tres, profieren los gritos y aullidos más sonoros que mis tímpanos habrían de escuchar en todo el tiempo que llevo existiendo; ocupan alojamiento en mi cabeza desde hace un puñado de años, siempre se hallan opinando de todo, anhelando controlarme. En exiguas circunstancias presto atención a sus dictámenes. A mí nadie habrá de dominarme.

Retiro mi antebrazo izquierdo de la superficie de mi escritorio. Procedo a trasladarlo por la atmósfera, elevando su alargada extensión a un ritmo prudente y tardío; soy consciente de que habré de obrar con calma e inteligencia, no deseo asustarla. Los dedos de mi mano se expanden, tiritando por la impaciencia de abordar al objetivo al que se aproximan: el brazo derecho de la muchacha. El tiempo se encuentra a mi favor, transcurre de manera lenta y sosegada; y, finalmente, las puntas de mis dedos consiguen encontrarse con el bracito de ella y acariciarle con firmeza, experimentando el calor de la piel que lo envuelve, aún por encima de la tela de su camiseta. Percibo cómo el cuerpo de _mi chiquita_ se crispa por completo, ha logrado reparar en mi presencia.

Lentamente, la posición de su semblante gira hacia el lugar que me encuentro ocupando. Ella me observa, con espanto y congoja. ¡Sus ojos son verdes!

* * *

1\. _Puff_ : dispositivo médico ampliamente utilizado para el tratamiento del asma y enfermedades pulmonares obstructivas.

* * *

 **¡Hola, nuevamente! Finalicé el primer capítulo de este fic hace poco más de una hora, y no saben lo contenta que me encuentro por haberlo hecho. Escribir este capítulo fue muy complicado; como podrán ver, Sasuke tiene asma, y un trastorno mental que se mencionará después. Su personalidad es muy especial, ¡fue difícil desarrollarla! Igualmente con la manifestación del asma en él. Pero bueno, no me quejo, puesto que, en mi opinión, este capítulo quedó muy lindo. Más largo de lo que pensé que quedaría, eso sí.**

 **Antes de empezar con la apertura de los comentarios importantes sobre esta historia, quiero aclarar que no, ¡el capítulo del fanfic no está incompleto! Termina repentinamente para dar más suspenso. El próximo capítulo transcurrirá años después, por cierto.**

 **Ahora sí. Comentarios breves** **—y muy importantes— sobre esta historia.**

 **1\. Contendrá violaciones y maltrato intenso por Sasuke hacia Sakura, junto a un segundo varón que se mostrará más tarde. Por favor, si algún lector es sensible a estos tipos de temas, que abandone la historia inmediatamente.**

 **2\. Considero que este fanfic es el segundo más violento que tengo. Esto no lo digo para hacer una especie de clickbait y atraer a cierto público con el morbo, realmente será una historia bastante cruel y grotesca. Quedan advertidos.**

 **3\. No tendrá muchos capítulos. 15 o 16, como máximo.**

 **4\. Los nombres de los capítulos estarán escasamente relacionados con el capítulo en sí, puesto que decidí que cada uno de ellos fuera el nombre de una canción de tres artistas en específico: Charly García, Luis Alberto Spinetta y Fito Paez, en ese orden. Los tres cantantes son argentinos. Me propuse esta idea más que nada por estética, y una especie de homenaje a sus canciones. Al principio de cada capítulo, se encontrará un párrafo de la canción correspondiente. La única relación de cada capítulo con la canción es que se podrá encontrar el nombre de esta agregado en un párrafo que se adecúe a lo que él expresa.**

 **5\. ¿Alguna curiosidad? Bueno, me inspiré bastante en el libro _Blaze_ de _Stephen King_ para crearlo.**

 **Supongo que eso es todo. Si les gustó, agréguenlo a favoritos y háganmelo saber con un review. Gracias por leerme y apoyarme, nuevamente.**

 **«2 / 9 / 2018** — **4:14** **a.m»**


	2. Fina Ropa Blanca

**_«Todos los espejos de su corazón_**

 ** _Se quebraron en mí._**

 ** _Todas las mañanas me parecen solo una_**

 ** _Todo el cielo se fue.»_**

 **Fina Ropa Blanca** — **Luis Alberto Spinetta.**

* * *

 **Número 2.**

— **Fina Ropa Blanca** —

Como un confeso, habré de exponer, en una nueva circunstancia, la sádica violencia que mi conciencia puede presentar en amplias ocasiones. Sin embargo, antes propondré una interrogante, la cual ha estado merodeando dentro de mi cabeza de manera incesante, rogándome porque yo le encuentre la respuesta que habrá de complementarla: ¿Es posible, acaso, que el dolor sea el único acceso a la sanación de un espíritu agonizante?

Ahora, bien, daré inicio al entero testimonio de mis principios como persona. Maniobrando un tiempo de duración indecisa, me prestaré a, nuevamente, protagonizar a un masoquista al esquivar al presente y encapricharme con el pasado. Retiraré mis memorias hacia el pretérito y difuso lapso de vida que abarca los dieciocho años de existencia que detento; para, así, conseguir reunirme con los previos periodos de _mi ser._

Prolongando este exhaustivo y familiar ritual, en el que independizo a mi mente de cualquier inhibición y le permito cavilar en toda materia inanimada o gozante de vida propia que haya tenido el placer —o, en su defecto, la desdicha— de tomar presencia dentro de mi vida; sólo así lograré volver a encontrarme _conmigo mismo_.

Y así, lo hago. Con dificultad, me reconozco: poseo la forma de un pequeño infante, candoroso como un añino y con el corazón y la conciencia henchidos de natural piedad y estima hacia todo aquello ajeno a mi persona. Domino una inteligencia que frisa lo inexistente y, a su vez, un riguroso control mental y sentimental del que hago uso para mantener firmemente sujetos a mis más oscuros deseos internos. La inquina y la hostilidad se distinguen por su ausencia dentro de mi espíritu. Al hallarme traspasando una edad tan reducida, no soy consciente de todo aquello que comprende mi entorno; no obstante, soy capaz de amar. ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Y únicamente con este repaso autobiográfico puedo rememorarlo, tener en mente aquellos sentimientos que conformaban a mi espíritu para, después, desecharlos y volver a esfumarme en el sobrio presente, en todo lo que ahora me constituye.

 _Una etapa intrascendente. Está bien pensar en ella; recordar lo que fui, lo que sentí, y compararlo vagamente con lo que ahora soy. Pero ya no más. Si me apego al pasado, acabo confundiéndome con él; y si me confundo, ¿qué habrá de pasar con mi existencia actual? No. Continúo._

Descubro un nuevo periodo de mi vida y, con ánimo sombrío y melancólico, lo desaíslo. Se trata de la tormentosa temporada en la que habría de contar con seis años de edad: en esta forma, me asemejo a un arbolito, de ramas y hojas tan quebradizas como la estabilidad de su carácter, y con su inmaduro tronco siendo carcomido por la humedad del tempestuoso clima que le sobreviene. El miserable arbolito incita a ser deplorado, su natural belleza se encarga de encubrir al estado en el que su interior se retuerce: puesto que, cuando afrontaba aquella edad, cuando no era más que un manojo de ramitas, hojas, rocío y un par de bichos que descansaban sobre mis extremidades, la forma de mi personalidad sufrió una súbita mutación. Me transformé en un niño bestial, bravío, salvaje, y cualquier otra palabra que sea el sinónimo de estas. Diariamente, acababa resignado a una furia incontenible, unas inexplicables ansias de devastar todo aquello que me encontrara me embargaban, provocando que tiritara de pies a cabeza y acabara cumpliendo mis anhelos.

Mis padres, al percatarse de que la mano dura no hacía más que, irónicamente, estimularme para prolongar mi ira, me llevaron con un psicólogo; el cual, tras engendrar una fatigante conversación conmigo, les informó sobre el probable origen de mi actitud: un trastorno psicológico.

Comencé a presentarme dentro del estudio de aquel hombre con frecuencia; él me instruyó en abrir mi corazón y convidarle de mi _oscuridad_ , relatarle sobre aquellos tóxicos pensamientos que frecuentemente me engullían entre sus fauces, preservando una actitud altiva y levantisca en el proceso. Para su infortunio, mi madre tuvo que acompañarme a aquellos exámenes de mi comportamiento, descartando a mi padre de la actividad, puesto que eso conformaba el duplo de infortunio para él. Y, aún cuando me irritaba que aquel doctor hallara deleite al juzgar la forma en que yo actuaba, gozaba sabiendo que mis padres también sufrirían como yo lo hacía; mi madre, al verse obligada a acompañarme en aquellas exhaustivas conversaciones dentro del consultorio, y mi padre, al requerir de retirar plata de sus bolsillos para sustentarlas.

Exiguas visitas fueron aconteciendo, y así, aquel sujeto que se graduó en una profesión de enseñanzas dudosas finalmente concluyó que sus conjeturas eran positivas: la desviación de mi personalidad no era menos que la manifestación de un _Trastorno Disocial_ ² en mí.

Naturalmente, me opuse con vehemencia a fiarme de su diagnóstico; excarcelé a mis más fogosas rabietas con el fin de que mi madre no me llevara a las sesiones de terapia con aquel incompetente, bramé contra su rostro y rasguñé sus manos en incontables circunstancias, le pateé en las piernas hasta grabarle purpúreos cardenales y escupí sobre sus facciones para que comprendiera que no me tragaría el resultado de sus propios caprichos; hasta que, finalmente, coseché el fruto de mis obstinación cuando ella me concedió lo que le exigía: que cesara con aquellas densas terapias que no servirían de nada. Mikoto fue cediendo paulatinamente con sus mierdas, hasta que, súbitamente, rechazó mi existencia y se consagró a desdeñarla por completo. Mi padre, como de costumbre, fue otro asunto, pero él no importa. Nunca importó.

Esa es la historia de cómo yo _cambié_ , de cómo resolví distanciarme de mi monótona personalidad congénita y transformarme en una persona distinta. Muchos podrán narrarla de manera diferente, habrán de tergiversar los acontecimientos a su conveniencia y divulgar que la raíz del cambio en mi persona fue un misterioso problema mental. Sólo me resta algo que manifestar: ¡Que hagan lo que quieran! De un modo u otro, la opinión de las personas ya no es de mi importancia. La verdad, ¡sí, la magnífica verdad! Ella se encuentra a mi favor, se sitúa sobre un rincón de mi conciencia, haciéndole compañía a mi oído y susurrándome, a través de este, que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, la poseo.

Pero toda acción desencadena ciertas consecuencias. Tiempo ulterior al día en que cumplí siete años, mi madre se marchó de nuestra casa. Se trató de un acontecimiento imprevisto e, incluso, del que mi padre y yo no logramos enterarnos hasta que fue muy tarde: nos despertamos y, después de un rato, fuimos espectadores de cómo el fulgor del Sol matutino barnizaba la porción de cama que ella colmaba, la silla en la que su cuerpo siempre se amoldaba, los escalones de la puerta de entrada en los que acostumbraba a sentarse; todos ellos, vacíos. No volvió a retornar; su presencia se ausentó de forma perpetua, aquella que habría de reaccionar a mis disputas con una bravura semejante a la mía, aquella que solía otorgarme una extraña muestra de conciencia maternal, constituida por esos insultos, esa hostilidad, ese tipo de expresiones físicas y verbales que, probablemente, no cumpliesen con el modelo usual del trato de una madre hacia su hijo, pero que, para mí, encubrían una importancia más profunda. Sin embargo, no todo estuvo perdido, y continúa sin estarlo, puesto que mi madre logró desvanecerse de mi entorno junto a todo objeto o esencia vinculado a ella, excepto uno: la perseverante certeza de que yo, en algún momento, volvería a encontrarla, y, de este modo, le preguntaría: _¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_ Amparando la confianza de que la respuesta a mis interrogaciones sería esta próxima: _Por mí._

 _Estas partes cuestan recordar. Aquellos sentimientos... no puedo describirlos, pero sé de cuáles hablo. Son insoportables. Desean aturdirme, hacerme flotar a través de aquella atmósfera cargada de llantos, dolores, pesadillas... la atmósfera de cuando era niño._ Medito, con las palabras filtrándose a través de mi mente de forma involuntaria. _Bueno, ¡al carajo! Creo fielmente en que todo pasa por algo, ¡nada se le escapa a la vida! Además, ahora viene la mejor parte, ¿cierto?_

Mis voces internas se congregan dentro de mi conciencia, braman estruendosamente en cada escondrijo y se entregan a un ardoroso enfrentamiento para resolver cuál de ellas se apropiará de mi atención. Me estiman como a un líder, un divino progenitor; pero yo no las estimo en lo absoluto, ¡las aborrezco! Anhelo retirarlas de mi cabeza y reducirlas a meras fracciones al rasgarlas con mis propios incisivos. _Uno, Dos_ y _Tres_ , esos son los nombres que yo, tras comprender que atenderé a ellas por un largo futuro, les asigné. Pero el asunto no concluye aquí, puesto que sé cómo controlarlas, ¡y lo haré hasta que, si es necesario, se me desgasten las putas palmas!: elevo los brazos, despliego ambas manos y las utilizo para golpear a mi cabeza con rigurosidad; por la frente, la nuca, los costados, la sien, la coronilla, hasta cubrir todo mi cráneo con las dolorosas huellas del encuentro de este con mis palmas. Como es costumbre, un profundo adormecimiento se propaga por los sectores golpeados, los tímpanos me silban y mis sentidos se desorientan; pero, ¡ahí está! Presto oídos al silencio, lo paladeo con sublime triunfo. Arreglado el asunto… _continúo_.

Desaíslo a una próxima etapa de mi existencia: ahora, atravieso la sencilla edad de catorce años. La tempestad inherente de mi carácter continuó incrementando su magnitud; en esta temporada, me presiento con una hostilidad y fiereza desmesuradas. Procedo acompañado de una profunda _misantropía_ ³, soy un extraño dentro del mundo, asediado por una sociedad colmada de amores, sueños, empatías y simpatías; en cambio, yo, ¿a dónde voy? No hay amores ni sueños aguardándome, y, de todas formas, no los busco, porque no los necesito. No siento empatía por las personas, y aún menos experimento simpatía por ellas. Acostumbro a enemistarme con todo aquel que esté construido por un aspecto que no sea de mi agrado. Encuentro una macabra satisfacción en orillar a las personas a reñir conmigo, e incluso, obligarlas a hacerlo empleando el acorralamiento y la intimidación. Disfruto destruyendo objetos, de cualquier tipo, valor y propietario, no discrimino en este asunto. Con el fin de desquitarme por la carencia de pertenencias propias, suelo robar en supermercados, kioscos y bazares. Acostumbro a rehuir de las clases, fugarme de mi vivienda y destrozar las ajenas. ¿Algo más? ¿Algo?... ¡Ah, sí!

Rememoro el año previo al de esta etapa. Cursaba primer año de secundaria, pero tuve que suspender mis estudios tras cursar hasta Septiembre, debido a este cómico incidente: sin querer, esparcí acetona sobre el brazo de un compañero de estudios y, empleando un encendedor, lo coroné con robustas y fulgurantes llamaradas. Bueno, puede que no haya sido _sin querer_ del todo, ¡pero tampoco fue mi culpa! La oscuridad me incordiaba, las voces me gruñían… y aquel marica, ¡sí! Ese repugnante puto del que diariamente se divulgaban toda clase de rumores sobre la desviación de su sexualidad. Él había descansado su palma sobre mi hombro. El repelente contacto de su mano con una porción de mi anatomía me calcinaba… así como yo hice con su brazo.

La directora de mi instituto estuvo próxima a expulsarme; sin embargo, sentenció que transcurriría un mes distante de las clases. Y así obré, pero cuando los días del periodo establecido finalizaron, mi padre dictaminó que dejaría de ir a clases hasta que el año concluyera; por lo que, tras renunciar a los estudios, aún cuando fue mi padre el que me orilló a hacerlo, los profesores decidieron hacerme repetir primer año de secundaria. Por supuesto, la furia ulterior al injustificable proceder de mi padre acabó arribándole: una ira desmedida e incontenible, de proporciones superiores a las del tiempo en que la liberaría con el fin de que mi madre no me llevara al psicólogo. Evidentemente, obtuve severos escarmientos por mis acciones; mi padre nunca sobresalió por ser un hombre de manos suaves y amorosas, y aquello simbolizó una excusa admisible para demostrarlo. Pero aquello tampoco acabó allí, puesto que yo no le permití amedrentarme de ninguna manera. Me moví recio y firme, acepté a sus palizas como si fueran cotidianos _Buenos días_ , y, sobre todo, continué enemistándole, desafiándole a través de mis ojos y exponiéndole que no me rendiría. Exteriorizar mis sentimientos siempre simbolizó algo menester para mi existencia, la cual nunca importó en lo más mínimo; y cuando tu existencia no importa, cuando no tienes nada que perder, no hay motivo por el cual experimentar temor alguno.

Bueno, no seguiré extraviándome entre esos asuntos. _Continúo_.

Retornando a mis catorce años, examino a cada memoria que se me presenta. Respaldando este proceso, me percato de que todo acontecimiento con el que tropiezo está completamente vinculado a una persona en específico. Un nombre único, el cual se reitera de forma obsesiva dentro de mi conciencia; lo paladeo gustoso, como a un confite. Lo deletreo, no obstante, con débil empeño: _S... a... K_. Tres letras más habrán de suceder a estas; es exhaustivo el evocarlas, pero me afianzo a hacerlo. Siempre acabo afianzándome a ese nombre, esas letras, ese rostro, esos todos. Como una criatura que rehúsa el caer dormida sin acabar de consumir la galleta que le han obsequiado; no, ¡mente, no me abandones! _Continúo_ : _U... r... a._

Se llama _Sakura_. Su nombre me hiere, me advierto desmembrado frente a él. En ocasiones, lo rechazo con fervor y me ofusco en ignorarlo. En otras, lo acojo en la laguna de mis palmas, lo descanso dentro de mi boca y prolongo nuestra compañía con pasivo sadismo; porque él, aún hiriéndome, guarda su esencia. Al conservarlo, me apropio de ella y la guardo _para mí mismo._

Hace cuatro años atrás, yo la conocí. Me sería utópico tratar de exponer todos aquellos dispares sentimientos que fueron concebidos dentro de mi corazón en el primer momento en que habría de mirarla. Me sentí como enamorado; e, incluso, no discuto que tales sentimientos no fueran auténticos. Pero no los tendré en cuenta, ya que me es imposible bosquejar una representación exacta o parecida de lo que es el amor; pero, de algún modo, intuyo que es similar a la forma en que me sentí cuando la conocí a ella.

Ahora, bien, reconoceré que siempre concebí a las personas como insulsos objetos; algunos muy cómicos, otros más deplorables, pero todos prolongando una singular función: la de permanecer, frente a mi percepción, sin estar blancos o grises, siempre _negros_. Pero con ella fue todo tan desordenado y abstracto: Sakura continuaba siendo un objeto para mí, dañable e insignificante. La disimilitud era que yo anhelaba dañarla, así como, a su vez, anhelaba estar _ahí_ para reparar el daño que habría de causarle.

Aún así, como un puñado de arena balanceándose dentro del hueco de mi palma y filtrándose por las grietas que están entre mis dedos, no fui capaz de dominar los hechos, y, en base a esto, comencé a cuestionarme una inmensa cuantía de cosas, entre ellas, a mí mismo: ¿Realmente amaba a esa muchacha? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarme? ¿Por qué llegaba ahora, y no después, o tal vez nunca? Pero, sobre todo, me preguntaba: ¿Qué ganaba al quererla?

Naturalmente, resolví que no obtenía ningún provecho al entregarle mis sentires, e, incluso, yo salía perdiendo: desatendía a mis posturas poco humanitarias, pero favorables. Dejaba de ver todo de color negro, y pasaba a verlo de color gris. No podía permitírmelo, y lo que sobrevino a esta afirmación acabó conmocionando al futuro de ambos: determinado a olvidarla, comencé a encargarme de que su permanencia dentro del instituto fuera un diario y agónico castigo. Al principio, me conformaba con ofrendarle mordaces escarnios, zaherirla, excluirla, insultarla y dirigirle malignas miradas. Aún así, tras unos meses, propuse excederme: un día ligero entre ambos se formulaba por surtidos trastazos y minúsculas torturas —mi abundante imaginación suponía la principal fuente de inspiración para tales castigos—, robarle plata y objetos de nula importancia, hostigarla, encerrarla dentro de los armarios del salón de clases, continuar maltratándola a través de redes sociales o su número telefónico, entre otras tareas.

Probablemente, aquellos sentimientos sí fueron la expresión de un pueril amor hacia Sakura. Pero sólo me ofusco en divagar en temas intrascendentes; después de todo, ¿importa si yo realmente habría de amarla? Han pasado cuatro años; innumerables días y meses que me sirvieron para preservar dentro de una constante evolución al Sasuke Uchiha que hoy porta el nombre. Tuve un año, seis años, catorce años, y hoy, poseo dieciocho años.

En esta última etapa de mi vida, confirmaré que mi maldad continuó incrementándose. El repudio de mi bendita madre, Mikoto Uchiha; el borrascoso vínculo con mi bendito padre, Fugaku Uchiha; y aquella atmósfera hastiada de tratos tóxicos en la cual fui desarrollándome: estos tres factores aportaron a la incesante evolución de mi oscuridad. Hoy, soy un adulto esquivo, que no posee amigos o, por lo menos, no aprecia a los jóvenes de su entorno con tales calificativos. No tengo pareja desde incontables temporadas; estuve presto a entrar en relaciones, pero todas obtuvieron desenlaces caóticos. Como ya habría de citar, tampoco tengo familia; el único familiar que tengo es mi padre, y él representa todo aquello que es nada dentro de mi vida. Estoy solo, y gozo estándolo. Sin amigos, sin pareja, sin familia, sin _Sakura_. Lo indicado sería describirme como un marginado a voluntad, un hombre el cual anhela que la noche no vuelva a ausentarse, que sea inmarcesible como el tiempo e impere sobre toda luz, persona u objeto.

Y en estos instantes, no emprendo otra labor más que la de reafirmar a tal descripción hecha a mí mismo. Surgiendo dentro de un escenario compuesto por el cuarteto de insulsas paredes de mi cuarto, un suelo camuflado por la espesa capa de prendas mías que se sobrepone en su superficie, y el estropeado colchón en el que actualmente me encuentro recostado, personifico a una insociable esencia que participa en un ambiente tan gélido y escabroso como ella misma; implorando que aquel sosiego, en el que actualmente se halla fundida, no perezca nunca.

Sin embargo, soy consciente de que mi apreciada soledad habrá de ser paralizada momentáneamente. Puesto que, balanceándose de manera inestable dentro de mi palma derecha, se halla el moderno celular que habría de robar hace unos días, y del que haré uso para comunicarme con cierta persona y quebrantar la quietud por la que diariamente me empeño en localizar.

La minúscula porción de papel en la que aquel sujeto de tercer año habría de apuntar el número fijo de la vivienda de aquella persona se encuentra plegada en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Coordinado por un movimiento involuntario, retiro al objeto nombrado de su emplazamiento y lo estrecho entre mis dedos, tratando de entretener momentáneamente a mi conciencia y, de este modo, adecuarme para cuando asista el momento de comunicarme con _ella_. Finalmente, lo extiendo frente a mi percepción, estudio de manera titubeante los dígitos trazados en su superficie, empleo el voluble esfuerzo que recaudé durante aquellos instantes, y, con exigua determinación, pulso los números correspondientes y emprendo la llamada.

En un principio, soy atendido por la progenitora de la persona que me condujo a hacer aquel llamado. Maniobrando un diálogo sucinto, pero colmado de cordialidad, le demuestro los motivos tras mi inoportuna llamada, para después implorarle que me conceda el gusto de intercambiar un breve diálogo con mi auténtica destinataria. Ella acaba sometiéndose a mis suplicas; se desliga del micrófono del teléfono, vocea el nombre de la persona precisada y le demanda que descienda al primer piso, con el fin de atenderme. Tras un breve instante, su madre simula apartarse del salón, no sin antes facilitarle el teléfono a la única persona por la que estaría presto a abandonar a mi casi infranqueable postura introvertida: Sakura Haruno.

—¿Sasuke? —su voz acude a mi tímpano derecho. Comprendo a mi nombre fundiéndose con la entonación de su garganta, aquella que habrá de estar compuesta por cuerdas de arpa y algodón de azúcar para formular rumores tan soberbios y dulzones como los suyos. Me consagro brevemente a meditar en su voz; figurándome, dentro de mi conciencia, la idea de sus labios rellenitos balanceándose al parlar frente al teléfono, e, incluso, presintiendo el aroma que sus palabras tendrán, aspirando el micrófono del celular como si, de esta forma, lograra abarcarlo mediante la línea telefónica. De forma súbita, me entero de mi actuar errante, por lo que estrecho el móvil entre mis dedos y procedo a gruñirle al micrófono, afirmando, así, a la pregunta establecida. —Ah. Hola…

—Sí, sí… hola, a ti también —contesto, con infundada exasperación. —¡Cuánto tiempo! Ah, espera, estoy intentando imaginarme la carita que tienes ahora. Sí… ¡De sorpresa! Vaya, la chiquita está sorprendida. Adivino de vuelta: ¿Será porque logré conseguir el número del teléfono fijo de tu casa? ¡Eh! ¿Verdad que adiviné?

—No, no estoy sorprendida, en serio. Seguro yo te lo habré dado… sí, como te di el de mi celular hace un tiempo. Sabes que no me molesta que me llames, Sasuke. Mira, el móvil se me ha apagado y no he encontrado aún mi cargador, seguro me habrás llamado un montón por ahí. Yo habría atendido, ¿sí? ¿Lo sabes?

—Al carajo, chiquita. No me tomes como a tu hijito, ¿eh? Te encantaría, perrita. Darme la mamadera y tenerme en el corralito para bebés, ¡cómo lo gozarías! Ya sé que apagaste el condenado celular, o le sacaste el chip, la batería. ¡Al carajo, chiquita, al carajo! Ahora sabes que tengo el fijo de tu casa y, ¡vaya, el combo del día! También tengo otro: el de tu hermano. A ver, Sakura, ¿al inválido de Lautaro no le molestará que le haga un par de llamaditas?

—Sí, Sasuke, la respuesta es sí. No le llames, ¿qué necesidad de hacerlo tendrías? En serio no tenía batería. Cuando encuentre el cargador, le tomaré una captura de pantalla al celular y te la mandaré para que veas la batería que tengo.

—No, nada de esas mierdas. Te lo dejará pasar por hoy; estoy de buen humor, ¿puedes imaginártelo? ¿Yo… Sasuke Uchiha… de buen humor? Bueno, no importa, ¿qué iba a decirte?... ¡Ah, sí! Ten el celular prendido, con la batería y el chip, o le bajaré todos los dientes a tu hermano, como hice con Mauro de cuarto año —advierto, con el tono de mi dicción colmado de ficticio reposo. —¿Por qué tan paniqueada, igual? ¿Eh, Sakura? Baja un cambio, que te llamé por otra cosa —esclarezco. —Verás, tenía algo que comentarte: hoy, a la salida de la escuela, me di cuenta de algo muy curioso. Seguro es una pavada, pero, ¡bueno! A lo mejor no. ¿Quieres escucharlo? Por supuesto que quieres, chiquita: iba a darte el beso de _Hasta entonces_ , ¡ese, del que tanto disfrutamos los dos! Pero, ¡cosa extraña! Cuando salí del instituto, ya andabas correteando por la cuadra que está frente a nuestra escuela. ¡Vaya que corrías! Sí, parecía que te perseguía el mismísimo Diablo. Dime, Sakura, ¿quién era? ¿El Diablo? ¿San La Muerte? ¿El Arcángel Mi…

—No, Sasuke, para de una vez. Yo… te juro que… no era nadie. De veras que estaba apurada, ¿me comprenderías, Sasuke? ¿Puede ser?

—Lo único que escucho es _bla bla bla_. Te encanta hablar; no puedo juzgarte, eres mujer, ¡no puedes huir a tus instintos! A ver, usa tu herencia femenina para explicarme el asunto.

—Es que… —suspende su aclaración, dubitativa. —Me dolía el estómago.

—¿Ah, sí? El estómago, ¿eh? Conque era eso. ¡Ah, con un demonio, chiquita! Estaba tan preocupado, creí que habían dejado de gustarte nuestras despedidas. Qué ingrato fui. Dime, Sakura, ¿cómo se encuentra tu precioso estómago ahora?

—No tienes que creerme. Pero, por favor, ¡no más problemas, Sasuke! Siempre intento ir bien contigo, pero estoy tan exhausta. Mañana me verás, ahora quiero irme a descansar. Por favor.

— _Por favor_ —reitero con socarronería, pretendiendo parodiar su modulación chillona y condescendiente. —Ay, Sakura… a veces me haces dar bronca, ¡mucha bronca! ¿Lo sabías? Igual, sé que no es tu culpa, pero alguien tiene que pagarla por el enojo que me produces. Seguro no me entiendes; bueno, ya me iba, igual. Sólo era eso, podrás descansar hasta vislumbrar el paraíso —tras ultimar mi diálogo, procedo a mantenerme sigiloso por unos cuantos segundos, sin finalizar la llamada entre nosotros, y, a su vez, sin estar presto a permitírselo a ella. —Si cortas la llamada tú primero, le bajo los dientes a tu hermano, y de paso le robo la silla de ruedas. Dan buena plata por esas mugres.

—No pensaba hacerlo —manifiesta ella, con perceptible indecisión. —Me gusta el silencio que se escucha entre una llamada. Es como si flotaran motas de polvo entre las líneas; cierro los ojos, y sólo veo polvo.

Presto oídos a su plática, codiciando apropiarme de ella y atesorarla dentro de mi conciencia, con el fin de evocarla cuando las tinieblas ya se encuentren transitando por la atmósfera, asignarle mil definiciones y recrearme entre la conmoción que habrán de generarme. No obstante, repentinamente me percibo triste y melancólico; y, como un masoquista, vocalizo: —¿Recuerdas la vez en que nos conocimos?

—Sasuke… ya es como la séptima vez que me preguntas eso, me asustas. ¿Qué abruma a tu conciencia? Hay tanto que no comprendo, y, de todas formas, creo que no deseo comprender.

—Yo te vi y… pensé que eras la perra más fea que había visto en mi vida. Sentí tantas cosas, entre ellas… yo… quise… ¡Golpearte! Tu cabello, ¡sí! Lo vi y… lo recuerdo perfectamente, era… ¡Horrible! Quería hacerte un favor y arrancarte ese lampazo que traías en la cabeza —en cada pausa que mis labios concebían, acababa oponiéndome a enseñarle el verdadero final de la oración, en el que habría de relatarle que, la primera vez que la vi, pensé que era hermosa; que una de las cosas que sentí, fueron profundas ambiciones de asegurarme a su cintura y desfallecer sobre ella; que su cabello me fue tan sublime y angelical, que deseé apropiarme de él para tener algo bonito con lo que diariamente contentarme. —Me confundiste tanto, tanto… pero... ¡Ah, cierto! Estás cansada. Perdona, perrita, ya puedes irte a tu cucha a hacer la noni. Sí… ¿Puede ser que te haya pedido perdón, realmente? Olvídalo, yo no tengo por qué disculparme. ¡Chau, puta!

Sucumbiendo a una repentina indisposición, distancio el aparato de mi oreja y suspendo la llamada vigente. Una pronunciada fiebre asoma sus síntomas a través de mi sistema y desmenuza mi fortaleza; aún así, logro empinar el brazo con el que aferro el celular e, inconscientemente, reposo dicho objeto sobre mi mejilla derecha, encontrando una satisfacción insólita en tal maniobra. Lo comprimo dentro de mi palma con fiereza; ejerzo presión, la modero, y vuelvo a ejercerla, como si aquel trozo de plástico y metal simbolizara, para mi subconsciente, el reflejo de una esencia anónima por la que manejo una ira exorbitante. Elevo el brazo restante hacia mis labios y empiezo a dar reiterados mordiscos sobre la superficie de mis uñas, utilizando la entera fuerza de mi dentadura en la tarea, sin acongojarme frente al dolor inminente. Desde que tengo memoria, poseo manos y dientes inquietos; diariamente, me orillan a que les beneficie algún objeto o porción de mi cuerpo para complacerlos.

Acontezco un prolongado instante consagrado a sosegar mi inquietud; hasta que, finalmente, retiro el celular de mi mejilla derecha, enciendo su pantalla y accedo a la aplicación de WhatsApp, con el propósito de dirigirme al número de Sakura y perdurar, mediante la mensajería, aquel hostigamiento a su persona. Pero, en pleno camino, un mensaje recientemente recibido captura mi punto de atención: su remitente es un número desconocido, el cual no posee foto de perfil ni estado. Comprendiendo sombríamente de quién se trata, lo abro:

 _¿Qué harás con ella mañana?_

¡Ah, mañana! No encuentro una gran cuantía de motivos por los que asistir al instituto; sin embargo, alguien tiene que atormentar a la chiquita, así que no plantearé discusión alguna en el asunto.

* * *

El clima de aquella madrugada era comparable al de temporada estival: la soberbia asistencia del Sol acicalaba a una amplia fracción del cielo con su laudable asistencia. Escoltándole a sus costados, una multitud de nubes se conservaban en una lánguida peregrinación, irradiando un sopor extraño en mi espíritu al demorarme para asistir a tal espectáculo. El viento fluía a un ritmo comedido dentro de la atmósfera, escurriéndose a través de la frondosidad de los árboles y templando a la tensión de mis facciones. A mis pies, una suma de hojitas marchitas se conglomeran, proyectando sus paseos en forma de imprecisos remolinos; la sonoridad que formulan al impactar entre ellas es crujiente, experimento un contento un tanto marginal dentro de aquel sonido, ofuscándome en apreciarlo y evitando el cuestionarme la razón detrás de ello. Con desconcierto, noto incluso que el evanescente perfume que ellas desprenden acude a mis fosas nasales; es similar a la esencia del café. También me es agradable.

Continuamente, mi mente se satura de exámenes tan minuciosos como los anteriores. Me catalogo como una persona que se entretiene distinguiendo hasta la más delgada particularidad de los objetos, extraviándome a través de ellos y evaporándome en aquella espesa _borrin_ a⁴ construida por piezas exánimes y, por lo tanto, carentes de la aptitud de herirme. Después de todo, soy un marginal, y no me cautiva en lo más mínimo la opción de adornarme con ficticias muecas amistosas.

Aquí, alojado frente al continuo murete que —en base al sector por el que habría de optar— circunda la esquina izquierda de mi instituto, contentándome con atiborrar a mi estómago de _fernet_ ⁵ con Coca-Cola y enfrascado en meditaciones polifacéticas, invito a aquella misantropía que siempre me escolta en audiencia de otras personas: Blaz, Kiba y Shisui, sujetos de una aspereza e indisciplina tan frágil como una balsa de cartón y que ocupan mi sala de estudios, se estacionan a mi izquierda, parlando sobre temas ordinarios y formando un escenario amistoso que, como es habitual, no precisa de mi participación. Semejantes a mí, ciñen una botella tajada por la mitad y que retiene el trago antes citado. A su vez, consumen un cigarrillo, del cual habrían de convidarme; están enterados de que fumo, así como de que soy asmático, y es por esta causa que rehusé al producto ofrecido: la humillación de padecer un ataque asmático frente a un grupo de personas me sería desgastante. En su lugar, lo consumo en los momentos en que penetro en mi aspirada soledad, librándome de los ataques esenciales mediante el puff.

Desvío la postura de mi rostro hacia la izquierda, inmovilizando a mis pupilas en el comprimido círculo que ilustran mis compañeros. Tras dicha acción, reparo en la mirada de Shisui afianzada en mi rostro, escrutándome con un mutismo que habría de conturbar ligeramente a mi buen juicio. Le odio, al igual que a Blaz y a Kiba; y la parte más chistosa es que ellos no lo saben, ni mucho menos lo presienten. Pero ya lo sabrán, por supuesto…

Vuelvo a virar mi semblante, en esta ocasión, hacia mi costado derecho: en dicho sector, predomina la extensa y agitada avenida que confronta al instituto, la cual domina una anchura que frisaría los treinta y cinco metros. Como en toda oportunidad en la que fundiría mi vista dentro de tal espacio, experimento una enfermiza indisposición al contemplar cómo los autos circulan a través de la autopista, marchando a un ritmo tan veloz que, inconscientemente, ocasiona que comprima con brusquedad la botella que sostengo, anhelando reprimir a aquellos vehículos y exigirles que no existan. Sin embargo, consigo serenarme y ascender mi visión, rebuscando mi espacio _codiciado_ ; y así, lo encuentro. Rebasando la avenida, se expone la vereda en la que, en instantes posteriores, el colectivo número sesenta y ocho se detendrá; y, como en las precedentes circunstancias, descenderá una gran suma de sus pasajeros, en la que mi chiquita continuará sin estar incorporada.

Aún así, no soy estúpido; comprendo la razón oculta tras aquello. Puesto que, tras una semana de aquella situación, evidencié que Sakura seguía utilizando el colectivo número sesenta y ocho, pero descendía de este en la parada precedente a la que está delante de nuestro instituto, esquivando, así, continuar coincidiendo conmigo. ¡Ah! Odio que me menosprecien. Pobre Sakura, pobre de ella, después de esto.

Percibo flemáticas pisadas aproximándose a donde estoy establecido. Empino mi semblante y enfrento a quien ha de abordarme; es Shisui, ¿quién más? El infla huevos de Shisui, varado con aquella expresión de caprichosa confianza propia que tanto me irrita. Tendría que haberse resignado a ser parte del grupo de las parias, pero le tendí la mano y acabó estrechándome el codo. —Eu, Sasuke, está simpático el fresco, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vienes allá y dejas de ser tan anti?

—Circula, cabrón. Estoy bien aquí, y no necesito andar contigo y tus dos princesas para estarlo. Gracias por el fernet con Coca a Kiba… la perrita. De vez en cuando puedes arrojarle una galleta y esperar un buen truco de su parte.

—¡Auch! Si fueras más mala leche, seguro explotarías. Está bien, ya estamos acostumbrados, pero no te olvides quiénes fueron esas _princesas_ que te ayudaron y cubrieron en todos tus líos.

No obstante, ya no consideraba al estridente dialecto de Shisui. Nuevamente, mi mente entablaba una somnífera ascendencia hacia aquel inmenso repertorio de proyectos que diariamente engendraba. —Tengo ganas de moler a golpes a alguien, y ya presiento quién se sacará todos los boletos para hacer de mi saco de boxeo.

—¡Óiganlo! Por esa razón no hay que dejarte a mano ninguna bebida alcohólica. Igual, ¿a quién estás queriendo moler a golpes? ¿Eh? ¿A mí? Qué cómico… ¡Vamos! ¡Párate y empecemos, hijo de perra! —vocifera Shisui, brincando de un costado al contrario y efectuando raudos y firmes puñetazos en el vacío que está a mi lado izquierdo. Tras protagonizar aquella bochornosa escena, vuelve a suspenderse, encorva ligeramente su torso y me contempla con una obnubilación desagradable, sonriéndome con mofa e, incluso, un descarado cariño fraternal. —Eh, Sasuke, te la creíste, ¿cierto? ¡Estamos bien, hermano! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos agarramos a las piñas? ¿Eh? ¿Seis o siete meses? ¡Sabiendo lo fácil que te envenenas, eso es bastante! En fin… puedo comprender esa bronca que hay en ti… sí… pero, ¡oye, Sasuke! ¿Me escuchas?

Era capaz de admitir a la charla de Shisui dentro de mis tímpanos, pero no lograba ofrendarle una mínima fracción de mi interés. Puesto que, desplazándose a velocidad presurosa, ya se encontraba el colectivo número sesenta y ocho dentro del sentido contrario de la avenida. Al presentarse en la esquina de la cuadra, suspende su tránsito y abre sus puertas para que los respectivos pasajeros desciendan de su interior; y, como habría de suceder durante abundantes madrugadas, Sakura volvió a ausentarse de la parada habituada.

Advierto la expresión de una excitada intranquilidad apoderándose de mis manos, y, presa de una exigencia inexcusable, aferro el envase plástico con más fuerza de la precisa y acabo vertiendo gran porción de su líquido sobre la vereda.

Repentinamente, dispongo mis palmas sobre el suelo y las utilizo para propulsarme hacia arriba. Tras erguirme, obstruyo mi conciencia con un sinfín de reflexiones: pienso en Sakura, en cómo puede ser tan estúpida y, alusivamente, rogar con tanto ahínco que la oscuridad vuelva a apresarme y acabe devastándonos a ambos.

Le facilito a Shisui el contenido sobrante de mi trago, y, sin estar presto a despedirme de mis compañeros, procedo a movilizarse por la vereda que se adecúa al perímetro frontal del instituto. A mi costado derecho, se pronuncia el murete de piedra de granito que amuralla la demarcación del instituto. Abordando al centro del recorrido, el murete concluye y se empina el portón de barrotes herrumbrosos por el que entrarán los estudiantes al establecimiento. Después, el murete vuelve a comparecer a mi costado, empleando la misma distancia que la del precedente; hasta que, finalmente, su construcción se cierra en un ángulo de noventa grados y pasa a circundar el sector derecho del instituto, por el cual Sakura estaría orientándose hacia donde me encuentro.

Tras paralizar a mis piernas, adoso mi espalda al murete e inspecciono, con adormecida fijación, al sosegado panorama que asalta a mi derecha, mientras procuro distraerme de la noción de que Sakura podría estar cruzando la vereda que está tras la curva de esta cuadra. Tras un breve intervalo, consigo que mi cuerpo vuelva adecuarse a un nuevo estado de apatía. En base a esto, me desprendo de mi zona de descanso, y, con suma discreción, asomo progresivamente mi cabeza por el vértice del murete.

Y, como habría de sospechar durante asfixiantes lapsos de tiempo, ahí está _ella_. Sí, ¡ahí está Sakura! Correteando a través de la vereda por la que concebiría que ella habría de surgir, marchando de manera idéntica a como haría aquel día, dentro de aquella vereda, hace cuatro años atrás. Vedándome de la complacencia de poder contemplar a su cuerpo arropado únicamente con la piel que lo reviste, ella se recata al adornarse con _fina ropa blanca_ , de tela semejante a la que constituiría el _quitón_ ⁶ que Afrodita portaría antaño. Envuelta entre aquellos delicados terciopelos, la advierto más ángel que persona. Y, semejante a una criatura que admira el amistoso exterior que disfraza a un fruto venenoso, la examino; soy feliz haciéndolo, me contento con observarla e intoxicar a mis pupilas con su apariencia divina, aún siendo consciente de que es maligna. Que habrá de envenenarme si me enamoro de su persona, me forzará a probarla e inyectará su maldad en todo mi sistema.

 _Sin embargo, tú quieres ese veneno. Como un infante, no harás caso y actuarás de forma caprichosa; se ve hermosa, ¿cierto? Las cosas lindas no pueden dañarte. ¡Vamos, tómala!_

Dos hace acto de aparición dentro de mi conciencia; y yo, proporcionándole la limitada satisfacción de aceptar su existencia, me dispongo a aprobar la sugerencia que habría de aportarme.

Distancio a mi espíritu de cualquier raciocinio, enderezo la postura de mi silueta, decoro a mis facciones al formular una impaciente sonrisa, y, a continuación, emerjo a mi pie derecho por el extremo inferior del murete. Sakura aparece en donde estoy, no alcanza a vislumbrar la emboscada que he instalado, y, como confiaba que ocurriría, colisiona con ella y se desploma en el suelo, quedando con las palmas y rodillas afirmadas sobre su superficie, colocada como un bonito perrito ataviado con caras y acendradas prendas. Al ver consumada a mi maquiavélica maldad, procedo a prorrumpir entre jolgoriosas y desenvueltas risotadas, experimentando una diabólica supremacía al haber derribado a la personificación de la _maldad_ y tenerla, ahora, consagrada ante mis pies.

La chiquita manifiesta un agudo quejido de asombro y alarma al observarme como el causante de su caída, y, probablemente, al reparar en que yo acabé descubriendo aquel plan que estuvo efectuando durante varias madrugadas. A continuación, hace un esfuerzo por incorporarse; aún así, informándome de su acción, establezco la suela de mi zapato izquierdo en su espalda y la comprimo con desmesura, expulsando un suspiro de placer al oír a la _maldad_ gimoteando de dolor. Ella no es un ángel, ella no es bonita; Dos se equivoca. Ella está podrida, es sucia y diabólica.

—¡Ah! Miren, accidentalmente he capturado a un angelito con la suela de mi zapato —pronuncio, estimulado por el natural sarcasmo que empleo en ocasiones similares a esta. Aparto mi pie de su espalda, y, utilizando exclusivamente a mis ojos, le decreto que continúe de rodillas. —Aunque, mirándolo mejor… ¡Bah! Tú no tienes nada de ángel, demonio inmundo. No engañas a nadie con esas fachas —profiero, mientras demoro mi pie izquierdo sobre la tela de su camisa, con el objetivo de recalcar una de las prendas referidas, y, a su vez, deslucir su pulcritud con el polvo de mi suela. —¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Otra vez estás sorprendida? Oh, pobrecita, creo que voy a romperte de tanto confundirte, pero no puedo evitar ser más avispado que tú. Bien, ¿no piensas saludarme, chiquita?

—Ay, Sasuke —bisbisea ella, angustiada por el recurrente espíritu de un desastre ineludible y de orígenes irreversibles. Es invisible, pero puedo percibirlo; la tortura, utilizando modos tan eficaces y psicológicos que los míos acaban asemejándose a los de un inexperto. —Buenos días. ¡Ay! Es que… puede que la calle aún esté vacía, pero yo vi a una persona aproximándose a donde estamos. ¿Puedo pararme? ¿Cómo explicaríamos esto, sino?

—Cállate ya, joder. Sólo… ¡Cállate! —bramo repentinamente. Levanto ambos brazos hacia los huesos temporales de mi cráneo y acoplo mis palmas sobre ellos, como si aquella sección fuera la receptora de la verborrea de Sakura y estuviera a punto de estallar por un excesivo trabajo. —Voy a coserte la boca un día de estos, bruja. Tendrás que comer y beber por el culo, y todo por tu impertinencia. Ya lo verás, sí… ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, cierto! El repaso de los días de estudio: primero que nada, ponte sólo en tus rodillas; esa postura de perrita es muy cómica, pero demasiado anormal… ¡Sí, así! Como si estuvieras chupándosela a un tipo. ¿A quién se la chupas, eh, Sakura? Sólo estamos tú y yo, ¡ja, ja, ja! —ironizo. —Ay, chiquita… bueno, ahora viene la parte más entretenida: dame tu mano, extiéndemela hacia adelante y estira bien los deditos… ¡Bah! La izquierda no, retrasada —sanciono, repudiando la mano entregada con una brusca pisada. Inconmovible, percibo un reciente lamento aflorando por sus labios. —No quieras pasarme por encima, no soy imbécil. Dame la mano hábil, dame la derecha.

Y ella, acatando a mi exabrupto mandato con pavor y sumisión, me otorga la mano solicitada. Descansa su palma sobre aquella fría y sucia vereda, amplía sus dedos tanto como la longitud de ellos le permite, y renueva la dirección de su semblante al conducirlo hacia la extensión del cielo, observándolo como si descubriera algo peculiar dentro de sus espacios; tal vez, de algún modo, me encuentra a mí ahí arriba, brotando en contextos desconocidos para mi conciencia.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia su mano derecha; sobre sus uñas, se exhibe un lustroso y prolijo esmalte de color negro. Yo mismo le exigí que diariamente aplicara aquel barniz a sus uñas. La razón no es evidente, pero ya será expuesta. Traslado mi zapato derecho hacia la mano de mi víctima, y, a continuación, procedo a machacar la uña de su dedo pulgar con actitud desalmada, mientras expongo la siguiente cuestión: —Veamos, Sakura, ¿hoy es lunes? —la nombrada niega a mi pregunta, sin desasistir al firme interés con el que escruta al cielo, manifestando sutiles vestigios de dolor frente a mi ataque. Muevo mi pie hacia su dedo índice y reitero mi previo movimiento. —Entonces, ¿es martes? —vuelve a desaprobar la opción. Asciendo hacia el dedo medio. —¿Quizás es miércoles? —niega. Asciendo hacia el dedo anular. —¿Es jueves? —niega. Asciendo hacia el dedo meñique. —¿Es viernes, entonces?

Sakura acaba afirmando a mi pregunta, resguardando aquel semblante colmado de insensibilidad que tanto me agobia. No llora ni suplica: contempla al firmamento con una expresión tan austera y solemne que logra concebirme escalofríos. Aparenta amar al cielo, o, por lo menos, a lo que encuentra dentro de él; y, con perturbada convicción, presiento que, si es a mí al que localiza deambulando dentro de aquellos prados celestiales, lo hace en un contexto criminal y vengativo, imaginándome en circunstancias en las que yo soy víctima de sanguinarios crímenes, y ella, la victimaria.

—¡Sí, es viernes! Tienes razón, chiquita, mucha razón —tras articular aquello, le propino una contundente patada sobre el páncreas, con el fin de que abandone a sus quiméricos anhelos y me preste atención a mí; al Sasuke entero, vivo, y triunfante. —A ver, ¿qué se hace en estos días, Sakura? ¿Qué hacemos tú y yo para despedir a los días hábiles de la semana?

El trastazo que le asesté hizo que su torso se bamboleara ligeramente, mientras que sus facciones se contrajeron en una severa reacción de aflicción. Sin embargo, al instante tornó a su precedente postura indiferente, continuando sin atender a mi presencia, y, por consecuente, sin contestar a mis cuestiones. Sus pupilas, ahora, merodean sobre el suelo, viajando de forma incesante y deteniéndose momentáneamente en los adoquines que lo conforman. ¿Qué encontrará en él, ahora? Indispuesto por la concepción de que ella se transporte a otros mundos y prescinda de aquel en el que yo existo, menciono lo siguiente: —¿Tienes mi regalito, Sakura? He estado esperándolo toda la semana… ¡Cuatro años han pasado! Pero no me canso de recibirlo.

Un adulto de mediana edad orienta sus pasos hacia el fragmento de vereda en el que yo estoy levantado, y Sakura, arrodillada, proyectando un escenario de componentes insólitos y sospechosos. Actuando con desmedida aceleración, me coloco en cuclillas, afianzo a Sakura por los hombros y le ayudo a incorporarse, con la intención de que aquella persona no desconfíe de la situación en que estábamos implicados. —Ya está, ya está, ¿cómo pudiste caerte, tontita? Vamos, no te pasó nada… ah, pero te ensuciaste toda la camisa, ¡qué torpe! —reprendo a mi compañera, aplicando una tonalidad dulzona y cordial, y confiando en que aquel viejo no ha presenciado más de lo apropiado. Él acaba rebasándonos, nos mira por lacónicos segundos, y, como aguardaba que sucediera, se aleja sin retención alguna.

Sobrepasado aquel inconveniente, privo a mis palmas del descanso que encontraría en los hombros de Sakura; y, después, utilizo mi mano derecha para atenazar, en una rauda acometida, a las dispares puntas de su cabellera, la cual presumiría una prolongación que rozaría el inicio de su cintura cuando ella tenía trece años, pero que ahora muestra una longitud que alcanza a la zona inferior de sus hombros y culmina en diversos mechones de espesura rebajada. Aporto presión sobre el ancho de su melena, jalándole gradualmente para aproximar su rostro hacia el mío; al principio, ella se opone, tratando de aislarme de ella al colocar sus manos sobre mi pecho y afianzando las suelas de sus zapatos en el piso. Pero, tras escasos intentos, logro arrimar su cuerpo al mío, y, de esta forma, confronto a nuestros rostros a una distancia que frisaría lo inexistente. —Los regalos no tendrían que pedirse, chiquita. Sólo voy a decirte eso, tú verás qué es lo que me responderás.

Un sibilante y conciso gimoteo acaba siendo impulsado por sus labios, mientras que su rostro es abordado por una coloración carmín, resultante del esfuerzo que hizo por apartarme. Sus ojos centellean y desprenden incontenibles lágrimas, poseídos por una tempestad de tiránicos sentimientos. —Sí las tengo, Sasuke. ¡Oh, por supuesto que las tengo! ¿Por qué yo…? ¿Por qué ahora… habría de querer cambiarlo a todo? —pronuncia ella, interrumpiéndose entre las palabras del último par de preguntas a causa del persistente tironeo que ejerzo en su cabello. —¡Ay, Sasuke! Ya está, ¿sí? Vamos… déjame, por favor… quiero irme al salón, por favor... ¡Vas a arrancarme el pelo, bestia!

Maniobrado por una vehemencia fulminante, desligo a la cabellera de Sakura del afiance con el que la inmovilizaba. Tras esto, ella se retira dos pasos, y, con una curiosa combinación de desafío y recelo, continúa observándome. Y yo, emulándola, también la contemplo: si hay una característica que siempre destacó en aquella perra libertina, es que tiene cara de estúpida, y ni en mil años podría apreciársela como una mujer agraciada. Posee un par de ojos de extremos decaídos y notoriamente diminutos. La superficie de su frente es prolongada en demasía y deteriorada por una pequeña cantidad de acné, propio de la edad en que se encuentra. Su nariz y sus mejillas se hallan atestadas de una inconmensurable suma de pecas y lunares, de diferentes formas y tamaños. Una nariz bonita, pero estropeada por su cúspide abultada y erguida. El perímetro de su semblante es un tanto circular, pero su rostro carece de carne, está perpetuamente demacrado y presenta un par de pómulos sobresalientes. Es muy blanca, y sus mejillas suelen acalorarse con gran facilidad, agravando aún más al previo rasgo de su fisonomía. Las orillas de su boca suelen estar entornadas, con el labio inferior pendiendo en un diseño holgazán y abstraído. Sin embargo, ella disfruta de un _algo_ que me tienta en demasía; y ese aspecto indescifrable está constantemente intentando que yo pierda la cabeza.

Aquel miserable espectáculo me dejó ampliamente desconcertado, dominado por todo tipo de misericordiosos e inusuales planteamientos. No obstante, prontamente los aíslo, sin estar presto a atender a sentires que no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán. —Ya puedes irte, perrita. ¡Anda, ponte a trotar al instituto! Espérame en el salón, aún no acabamos.

Incapaz de continuar alargando aquella angustiante compañía entre ambos, Sakura vira su cuerpo hacia el frente, y, presurosa como la luz y el ruido, emprende una carrera por la vereda que contornea al instituto, rodea la esquina e, inevitablemente, despoja a mis pupilas de seguir palpando a su esencia. Aún inquieto y conturbado por la escena anterior, me dispongo a reposar el peso de mi cuerpo contra el murete del establecimiento, procurando ausentarme momentáneamente de toda idea que mi mente engendre.

* * *

2\. _Trastorno Disocial_ : patrón de comportamiento repetitivo en el que se violan los derechos fundamentales de los demás. Los niños con este trastorno suelen ser egoístas, insensibles, mentirosos, solitarios, crueles, amenazadores, fanfarrones, problemáticos, impulsivos, irresponsables, entre otros. Con frecuencia roban, estafan, escapan de su vivienda o escuela, inician peleas, ejercen actos de vandalismo, destruyen propiedades, maltratan animales, están a la defensiva, culpan a los demás por sus actos, son propensos al consumo de drogas y tienen pensamientos suicidas.

3\. _Misantropía_ : aversión general al ser humano.

4\. _Borrina_ : niebla densa y húmeda.

5\. _Fernet_ : bebida alcóholica elaborada a partir de varios tipos de hierbas. Muy popular en Córdoba, Argentina.

6\. _Quitón_ : prenda de vestir de la antigua Grecia.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza; y, sobre todo, que el capítulo sea tan extenso. Al principio, creí que no iba a pasar de siete páginas de Word, ¡pero fueron más de trece! No prometo que el próximo sea más corto, pero sí que va a ser más interesante.**

 **El retroceso de Sasuke a través de sus memorias fue muy necesario: como el fanfic está narrado en primera persona, es muy arduo descubrir un modo con el que relatar cosas tan importantes que ya ocurrieron [como la ausencia de la madre de Sasuke, su relación con su padre, la forma en que supo de su trastorno, y otras], por eso opté por que él nos _confesara_ todo aquello que hizo o sucedió en su vida.**

 **Pero yendo a otro punto: ¡Ya se sabe cuál es el trastorno de Sasuke! La señorita _Noemitg-chan_ me comentó, en la bandeja de reviews, que ya se hacía una idea de cuál era el trastorno de Sasuke: si aún estás conmigo, me gustaría que me respondas si tu suposición era acertada.**

 **Por cierto, ya que estamos: me cambié el seudónimo. Si quieren encontrarme en mis redes sociales, tienen que buscarme con el que tengo ahora [aunque, sabiendo cómo soy, seguro vuelvo a mi antiguo seudónimo].**

 **Ahora sí, ¡chau! Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**


End file.
